


Dark Thoughts

by MaLady335



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Megatron having to feel bad feelings and hating it, Memory Loss, Oral, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, dub-con, since Orion doesn't have full context and Megatron knows and takes advantage of that, to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaLady335/pseuds/MaLady335
Summary: While Optimus had lost his memories Orion is feeling alone and lost on the Nemesis. He turns to his old friend and lover for comfort. However Megatron is experiencing some emotions he hasn't had to confront in many millennia due to Orion's presence.Loosely connected to Metamorphosis of a Queen. Not required to read this since this can be inserted into cannon and takes place before Metamorphosis. This is a chapter filling in on Megatron's dilemma he mentions in Metamorphosis.





	Dark Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just want more of Orion being taken advantage of(unbeknownst to him) by Megatron.
> 
> Unedited please let me know of any errors.

Orion felt so awkward in his new frame. Whenever it was upgraded it was made much bigger and stronger than he was used to. He felt like a fool, lumbering around, almost knocking into everything, unused to his new bulk.

It just topped off the level of shock for waking up millions of years later. He was on a new planet, one that was organic with a changing sky that hid the stars for half the cycle. The ship he was on was so different from the few he had been on in his youth. It’s dim lighting and few windows reminded him that he was in the middle of a war. The worst was how everyone was so different.

Soundwave didn’t speak at all. While he was always quiet before he was no where near this inanimate. They used to talk about their interest in data and he used to gesticulate and emote, now he resembled a drone more than anything else.

Orion didn’t know Breakdown before but he did have some passing familiarity with Knockout. The mech who would fix up injured gladiators and take their fallen comrades apart for parts had gotten a new frame since then. He was still as sassy and flirty as he remembered. But there was an air about him that made Orion uncomfortable. A dangerous hint to his field that reminded him that this was not the mech he knew.

Megatron was both so similar and so different. His frame hadn’t changed much, some more plating on his shoulders perhaps, a few new unsettling scars along his face. Everything about him was harsher, changed by war. His field which had always been restrained but inquisitive had taken on an almost overpowering quality of strength. Megatron kept it at a polite distance in Orion’s presence but he couldn’t miss it.

Yet Orion craved Megatron’s company. Some of his last few memories are of them arguing. It had only been a week since they last talked before ending in a heated argument that had Megatron storming out. But it had been millions of years for Megatron.

Decoding was easy, familiar. It was reassuring to know his limited skills still had use. It made his on shifts easy to handle. His off time not so much. The crew all looked the same and refused to speak with him anyways. They seemed to outright flee when he approached.

Breakdown was quiet and always looming behind Knockout. While Knockout was accommodating Orion was wary to take up his offers to join him and Breakdown for energon breaks in their quarters. So he kept finding himself searching for Megatron in his off time. He was usually busy so Orion ended up refueling and recharging in his quarters alone in the small room attached to the one he worked in.

It was one of the rare occurrences where he’d been able to find Megatron. He almost ran right into him as he was leaving the bridge.

“Megatronus, I’ve been looking for you.” Orion’s bright blue optics locked onto Megatron’s.

“Have you?” Megatron asked the doors sliding shut behind him.

“I just got off my shift and was hoping we could get a cube together? Everything has been so jarring and I would really like to just sit and talk.” Orion reached out towards Megatron’s servo but stopped himself.

Megatron was not avoiding Orion, at least that’s what he kept telling himself. Since Optimus turned into Orion due to the loss of the Matrix Megatron has been grappling with unfamiliar emotions. Emotions and thoughts he’d rather not confront. But he couldn’t keep avoiding him, who knew how long it’d take for Orion to decode the records. His constant avoidance of Orion would undoubtedly attract attention and he’d hate to contribute to the rumor mill.

“There is something I must attend to at the moment,” The slump to Orion’s shoulders and lowering of his optics pulled at Megatron’s spark in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time, “But I will be free in a joor or two.”

A small smile sprung on Orion’s face, “I look forward to it.”

Orion had been so relieved to spend time and talk with Megatron that he forgot to ask where they should meet. He decided to just wait for him at his habsuit. It took him a joor to find so he was a little glad he went searching for it right away. It was locked when he arrived so he leaned on the wall and scrolled through a pad of his notes on the Iacon records as he waited.

Megatron hadn’t forgotten about meeting with Opti..Orion. He was just surprised to see him waiting for him outside his quarters. Time had eroded his memories in ways he hadn’t realized. Like how he always remembers Orion as following his direction instead of taking the initiative. 

When it came to their relationship Orion had been the one to drive it forward. Megatron was never against it or anything. He just assumed he had not right to try and pursue Orion. There was also a part of him that knew it would end horribly, and it had been right.

Orion hadn’t spotted him yet. He was lounging on the wall. He hadn’t seen that frame so relaxed in a very long time. Orion perked up as he approached. 

“I hope you haven’t been waiting long?” Megatron asked casually. 

“Not at all. I must confess it took me awhile to find.” He subspaced the datapad, “I forgot to grab some cubes.”

“That’s alright I have a dispenser in my room.” He unlocked the doors and felt very aware of Orion following behind him.

Orion’s optics scanned the room and was almost charmed to see that Megatron was still very sparse in his decorating. He still had his first weapon he used in the pits, the one he used to take them over, and one he didn’t recognize. 

Shock ran through him as he saw the flag of the senate. It was tattered and almost touching the floor with the flag of the Decepticons above it. An irrational level of anger ran through him at the sight. Megatron had purposefully put it in such a disrespectful position. But when he noticed the splattering of energon on it the fire in his lines turned cold.

“Megatron…..What happened….with the senate?” He tried to keep his anger out of his voice.

Megatron cursed himself for not thinking to take the flag down, “They’re gone like the rest of Cybertron.”

Orion was confused by the vague statement, “But why do you have their flag? And in such a disgraceful place?”

Megatron did his best to stop his field from lashing out, “Because they were disgraceful. But YOU always refused to see it.”

Orion wasn’t threatened by Megatron’s anger, “If you would just go through the proper channels they’d listen. No one takes your ideas seriously because you refuse to put in the work.”

“NO. YOU never took my ideas seriously. If you’d bother to actually listen and understand what I’ve been talking about you’d know that jumping through their hoops won’t change anything!” Megatron was yelling, field aggressive as he barely held himself back from striking Orion.

Orion’s defensive posture slumped with a sigh, “I don’t want to have this fight again Megatronus.”

Megatron froze as Orion’s servo came and rested on his arm, “I don’t want this same fight to be all we are,” Servos moved up to grasp his shoulders, “I miss you.” With that Orion leaned up and kissed him.

It had been so long since he’d felt those lips. Without a thought Megatron returned it. A nip at Orion’s lip had him opening to him. He’d forgotten how he tasted, the hitches in his voice, the way he’d never just submit to him.

Megatron reached down and ran his servo down Orion’s arm. Last time he touched this plating he had been trying to rip it off. The memory had a dark pool swirling in his spark as he remembered the feel of the armor bending in his grasp.

Orion pulled back, optics bright, field boiling with arousal, and a smile on his face. He shuffled Megatron towards the berth. Lips tracing the scars on his face. Megatron’s fan’s kicked on, the low, quiet rumble different to Orion’s audials. 

“Your engine is different.” Orion stated, trailing a servo down his chassis. 

“Yes I got reconfigured to a jet some time back.”

Surprise sprung on Orion’s face, “I thought that kind of technology was impossible.”

Megatron reached down to grasp Orion’s face, “Not impossible only illegal while the functionists were still around.”

It looked like Orion wanted to say more but Megatron had grown tired of waiting. Kissing him he lowered Orion onto the berth the hum of his engine reverberating into Megatron’s chassis. Separating from him the open trusting look on Orion’s face gave a stabbing pain to his spark.

Unaware of Megatron’s internal pain Orion pulled Megatron onto him. His blunt servos dipping into the same yet much thinner gaps in Megatron’s plating. Orion’s field was swimming with hopeful lust and a swirl of feelings that Megatron refused to acknowledge.

Tracing his sharp claws around Orion’s panels had him groaning. They eagerly slid open, his spike exiting it’s sheath smoothly. Megatron leaned down to nip at Orion’s fuel lines. Orion leaned to give him more room, trusting him to not hurt him. Trying to not think about it Megatron gently mapped out Orion’s valve with his servos.

By feel it was the same only slightly larger. His lips were wet and made for a slick slide. Megatron could feel Opti...Orion’s moan in his throat with his denta grasping at sensitive and fragile cables. Orion’s grip on his arms tightened as he traced around his anterior node.

Orion had always enjoyed a slow build up and a bit of teasing. Releasing him Megatron leaned back to give him a smirk. Orion’s glowing smile made his smirk feel more sour. Trying to dissuade cautious and guilty thoughts Megatron went back to kissing Orion and carefully inserted one of his long claws into his valve.

The groan that Orion released was low and deep, it had Megatron opening his own panels. Ignoring his own spike for now he nipped his way down Optimus’s frame. A whine left Op...Orion when he reached his valve and simply stroked around it for several moments.

Taking his sharp denta into consideration he leaned in and kissed Orion’s anterior node. Megatron could feel Orion’s frame shake in restraint. For the moment he kept his lips light and only brushing along his valve.

It was when Orion finally pressed back that he felt he had enough and started to properly eat him out. The moan Orion let out in response brought a smirk to Megatron’s face as Orion tightened his thighs around his head.

Their grip kept him pressed to his wet valve. Glossa dipping in to tease at nodes. His calipers trying to tighten around the lithe intrusion. When Megatron went to move he meet no resistance. He briefly paused to examine the more notably different spike.

With his new frame his spike was upgraded to compliment his new bulk. The way his hips already lead to his panels was already distracting whenever Megatron laid eyes on him. But the way they framed his long and heavy spike had a quiet groan leaving Megatron’s vocalizers. 

Grasping it Orion pressed further into his servo. It was a lovely handful and it had several more sensors than his previous form. Never one to resist his urges Megtron leaned down for a taste. Orion’s hand folded around his helm as he took him into his mouth.

Not ready to let Orion have an overload just yet he pulled back after a few strokes. Orion’s servo followed down his frame as he rose over him.

“Megatronus?” Locking optics with him Orion he could see a question forming.

But Megatron was tired of questions and the reminders and guilt they brought up. Grasping Orion under his thighs he lifted them up to properly expose his valve. Orion reached down to stroke at Megatron’s thigh, the only bit of him his servos could reach.

Grasping his own spike it brought attention to his own arousal. Orion’s field was pulsing to mesh with Megatron’s. Pressing against Orion’s valve he couldn’t help but notice that he was tighter than he remembered. 

Orion gasped as he stretched around him. Megatron slowed his pace as it seems to have been some time since for Optimus’s frame. The nodes slowly lined up with much more ease than they had in the past. As if Optimus’s frame was made just for him.

When his pelvis was pressed firmly to Op...Orion’s he paused. Orion’s sighed in bliss and smiled up at him. Lowering himself so he was properly covering Orion he returned to kissing and nipping at his neck cables, ignoring the relief at not having to look at Orion’s face anymore.

Orion wrapped his arms around Megatron, one gripping the back of his helm while the other dipped into one of the seams on his back. He wrapped his long stabilizers just over his thighs.

With a deep breath in he pulled back and started thrusting. Orion tightened his grip and began trying to match his strokes. The hot air leaving their fans whirled together. The scent of lubricant and transfluid became intoxicating and blocked out all other scents. 

Megatron became acutely aware of every hitch of Optimus’s intake and fans. The way he kept his tight grip while stroking at seams with his thumb. The clashing of metal on metal. Optimus returning his thrusts with as much fervor but less ferocity. Things felt right and how they ought to be. 

The charge that danced from one frame to the other kept rising with each thrust. Megatron kept chasing the charge despite his spark wanting this to last for as long as possible. With one last push of charge to Optimus he moaned loudly, his frame holding him so tightly he could feel some of his plating dent. Megatron ground into him much more shallowly to help prolong his overload. 

The tremor’s stopped with a long contented sigh out of Optimus. The servo on his help pulled him up for a kiss. The loving look in Optimus’s….Orion’s optics made the swirling mass of guilt pulse back to life. Megatron returned the kiss half heartedly despite the passion Orion was giving. 

Orion pushed Megatron up. Following his lead he had Megatron sit on the berth. His servos massaging his thighs for a moment before grasping his thick, slick spike. Orion’s hooded optics locked onto Megatron’s. 

He leaned foreward and licked up Megatron’s spike. Taking in both his own lubricant and Megatron’s transfluid. The groan Megatron released at the sight wasn’t audible but Orion could feel it quaking under Megatron’s plating.

A dark thought cropped up as he watched Orion take his spike into his intake. The thought of how this is where Optimus should be, sucking his spike. The pulse of charge out weighted the guilt at the thought. Orion felt the pulse in his spike and groaned around it. The vibrations stimulating his sensors.

Megatron rested his servo on Orion’s helm, a claw teasing at an audial fin. The thought to just grasp him and press him down flashed through his processor. Orion took him deeper, his throat cables massaging his spike as he swallowed. 

‘How would Optimus look choking on his spike’ the thought caused him to imagine it. His optics going bright in surprise, the sound of sputtering, and gagging around his spike. The image had him overloading into Orion’s waiting intake.

Releasing Orion’s helm he pulled off his spike so it could retract into his sheath. A smile on his face Orion rose up to kiss him. Returning the kiss Megatron pulled Orion back onto the berth. Orion wrapped his arms around Megatron’s waist and rested his helm on his chest. Megatron stroked at Orion’s audial fins as Orion entered recharge. 

He wished he could freeze this moment in time and keep Orion like this. Dark thoughts bubbled up and plagued him while he tried to rest. But they were only thoughts...how much harm could they do.


End file.
